Shogunate Attack Arc
Shogunate Attack Arc is the twenty-fifth arc of the Gamaran series. This arc is where Gama continues his battle with Toujou, who later reveals that Gama has the Eyes of Divine Sight. Later, the shogunate attacks and Toujou tells Gama what the Shogunate really plans to do. Plot Kizaki Gensai Killed Kamedenbou thinks about how Kizaki was killed so easily and that he was a fool. Shimon then says that Kizaki's death suited him because he lived by the sword. Shimon then says that he was enchanted by what looked like Kizaki's conviction, but then says that he is different. Shimon then says that all he does is for Jinsuke and turns towards Kamedenbou. Looking For A Miracle Kamedenbou then says that Jinsuke has gotten a good subordinate, and that he is next after Kizaki. Shimon then says that even though the Ogame School had assistance from the bakufu, the Ogame School will lose alot of strength if he cuts down Kamedenbou. Kamedenbou then says that they never had a chance from the start, without a miracle. Kamedenbou then says that they all came here looking for a miracle. Shimon then asks what is left for them, which Kamedenbou says that he doesn't know and that for the time being that is their goal. Shimon then says that he will have to crush him before then, which Kamedenbou then says that he has a bone to pick with Shimon for his partner being killed. Kamedenbou then thinks about if they can make a miracle happen. Gama Continues to Battle Toujou Elsewhere, Toujou blocks an attack from Gama. Toujou then says that the Eyes of Divine Sight are the real deal, plus the abnormal speed makes Gama stronger. Gama then says that he has seen through Toujou's techniques, and if Toujou is not going to get out of his way then he will cut Toujou down. Toujou then says that Gama can't beat him, and thinks about how Gama is growing stronger after facing Eima. Toujou then thinks about how this can't be called getting stronger but a different person. Gama then says that if Toujou won't move, then he will cut Toujou down, which Toujou says that it has gotten fun. Toujou then thinks that Gama should have fun too, and attacks. Gama then diverts the attack, which Arata is shocked that Gama was able to divert the slash that blocked his Haou. Toujou then realizes that Gama plans to end the match, which Gama the travels his sword up the shaft. Gama then attacks, which Toujou barely dodges and is grazed. Gama Purpose Toujou then says that Gama was able to land a blow and that this exceeds his expectations. Toujou then says that even if Gama defeats him, their are still countless others besides him. Toujou then asks if Gama intends to fell this castle with only the battle strength of a few people, which Gama says that he would even come her alone. Gama then says that he will save Naoyoshi and defeat his father, and that he won't stop until he accomplishes these two missions because his life exists for this purpose. Toujou then calls Gama a crazy moron and that he has taken a liking to Gama. Toujou then tells Gama to listens up because he is going to teach Gama something good. A Spy Captured Inside the castle, Nachi informs Jinsuke that they have captured one of the subordinates that had disappeared with Tsukikage. Jinsuke then coughs, which Nachi asks if something is wrong with his condition. Jinsuke then says that its nothing, and then asksif the spy had spit anything out. Nachi then says that the spy has said nothing yet, and that he will be heading over right after this. Jinsuke then says that he will go to, and then thinks that he will have to finish this soon as he looks at the blood in his hand. Elsewhere, Tsukikage is informed that one of their soldiers has been captured, which Tsukikage says that that is not good. The soldier then asks what to do, which Tsukikage says that Kizaki has dies and that Shinnojou and Arata can't fight. The soldier then says yes, which Tsukikage say that it maybe a bit early but its time that they begins to move. Tsukikage then says that Jinsuke will be surprised once he figures out the name of the traitor in the Muhou School. Interigating the Spy At the Castle, Jinsuke the room where the spy is being interigating. A soldier then says that they are in the middle of torturing the spy for information. Jinsuke then tells the spy to tells him where Tsukikage's location is and the name of the traitor, which he will them make things easy on him. Jinsuke then says that if he doesn't tell him then he will cut off his fingers one by one. Nachi then thinks about how Jinsuke is hurrying, and that cough from earlier has him worried. The spy then compliments Jinsuke for figuring out that their is a traitor within the advisors, which Jinsuke asks what that traitors name. They then says that its already to late to do anything, which Nachi says that he might as well tell them the name of the traitor already. The spy then refuses and says that they will soon understand everything, then coughs up blood. The soldiers then says that the spy has taken poison, which Jinsuke says that he will know soon. The spy then says that Tsukikage will move soon and that the traitor will come for him soon. The spy then says that Jinsuke will be betrayed by the one that he believes in, which the spy then dies. Jinsuke then tells Nachi to dispatch the remaining soldiers, which Nachi says that their is a traitor in the castle. Jinsuke then says that he doesn't need guards and that he will cut down any enemy that stands before him. Jinsuke then grabs his chest and says that he will put an end to this tonight. The Shogunate Plan Elsewhere, Toujou informs Gama that the shogunate plans to eliminate them. Toujou then says that the reason that the Shogunate helped them was to chip away at the Muhou School's strength, which Gama asks why he is saying all this. Toujou then says he is not trying to throw Gama off guard, and then explains that the shogunate sees all the warriors in Unabara as dangerous. Gama then says that he will deal with them when the time comes, and that he is gonna, which Toujou says that Gama is going to save Naoyoshi and cut down his father. Toujou then tells Gama to get going because he has another job to do, which Gama gets angry and says to not look down on him, but then notices something. The Shogunate Attacks Toujou then says that he finally figured it out, and says that the swords of the shogunate has already surrounded them. Toujou then says that he will take these guys on and tells Gama where Naoyoshi and Ranmaru are. Gama then asks why Toujou is helping him, which Toujou says that the shogunate is their biggest enemy and that he has taken a liking to him. Toujou then tells Gama that if he lives throught this then they should continue their battle another day. At the Southern Palace At the southern palace, Naoyoshi says that its noisy and asks what is going on outside. Naoyoshi then says that Gama is still alive, which Ranmaru says yes and that he has not recieved a report of his death. Naoyoshi then says that it must be a pretty nasty fight, which Ranmaru says that he won't be called nasty and if they face the most unlikely dangers, he'll dedicate his life to Jinsuke's victory. Naoyoshi then asks why Ranmaru would help Jinsuke so much, which Ranmaru says that Jinsuke gave him a reason and power to live. Ranmaru then says that Jinsuke is more then a father figure to him. Naoyoshi then asks if that is the reason why Ranmaru feels so strongly toward Gama, which Ranmaru tells Naoyoshi to not to move. Naoyoshi then asks what is doing on, which Ranmaru says that he feels someone with bloodlust is on the other side of the door. Elsewhere, Tsukikage says that first they will go after the backbone of the Muhou School, then the Ogame School, and then their special objective is the leader of Unabara is Naoyoshi Washitzu. Protecting Naoyoshi At the castle, a large man enters the room Naoyoshi and Ranmaru are in and asks where Naoyoshi is. Ranmaru and Naoyoshi then notices that the man is holding the guard to the room in his hand. Naoyoshi then asks what is this monster, which Ranmaru says that its their enemy and that the shogunate are making their move. The guy then notices Ranmaru and Naoyoshi, and crushes the guards head. Ranmaru then asks which one is his traget, which the guy says that both are. Ranmaru then thinks that their goal is to destroy all of Unabara, which the rest of the soldiers enter. Ranmaru then thinks that he will protect Naoyoshi no matter what, which the guy then says that Ranmaru doesn't have times to plan. The guy then says that he will show Ranmaru the power of his metal rod while pulling out a metal rod, which Ranmaru cuts off his arm. Ranmaru then says that he talks to much and kills the guy by cutting his neck. A soldier then thinks that their is no opening, which Ranmaru says that they won't let them touch one finger on Naoyoshi. A soldier then says that the southern palace is completely surrounded, which Ranmaru says he won't let them reach their goal. Elsewhere, Gama is running to the southern palace, and thinking about how he was saved by a member of the Muhou School. Gama then thinks for Naoyoshi to be safe and that he will definitely make it. The Other Groups Elsewhere, Kamedenbou asks Shimon if these soldier with him, which Shimon says that they are with the shogunate. Shimon then thinks about how the Shogunate is attacking sooner then he thought. Kamedenbou then thinks about how they must be attack because Kizaki had died. Kamedenbou then thinks about how he must use all that he has left. Elsewhere, Zenmaru asks how Shinnojou's shoulder doing, which he says that its okay. Shinnojou then tells Zenmaru to go on ahead of him, which Zenmaru says that he is not going. Shinnojou then reveals that the Shogunate is going to attack and for Zenmaru to go to the inner citadel and settle things with his brother. Iori Reappears Elsewhere, Iori says that they made it to the inner citadel, which Manjriou says that he was once part of the Muhou School.Manjirou then asks if Iori is really going to save Riko, which Iori says that he will and that if just like Riko to get caught. Iori then says that its about times for them to head to the inner citedal and for Jinsuke to wait for him. Iori then says that soon he will settle things, which inside Jinsuke is waiting. Category:Arcs Characters *Kizaki Gensai (Corpse) *Kudou Shimon *Oizumi Kamedenbou *Toujou Shungaku *Gama Kurogane *Nakaizumi Arata *Yakushiji Eima (Mentioned) *Naoyoshi Washitzu *Nachi *Tsukikage *Jinsuke Kurogane *Sakura Shinnojou *Itou Ranmaru *Ichinose Zenmaru *Ichinose Kai (Flashback) *Uchikawa Manjirou *Sengoku Iori *Murasame Riko (Mentioned) Techniques None Category:Arcs